This invention relates to a device for, preferably continuously, punching or pressing band material by a pair of cooperating dies.
In the prior art pressing and punching operations are usually carried out by fixed presses through which the material to be pressed moves continuously or with reciprocating motion. Continuous pressing is possible by using cylindrical rotary dies which however cannot always be adopted either for technical reasons or their high cost.